


nightmares are crystal clear

by gentlewaltz



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, i hate dreams that feel so realistic, short but i couldnt stop thinking about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz
Summary: eddie remembers his nightmare





	nightmares are crystal clear

Eddie woke in a cold sweat. His heart was racing, and to be honest, he thought he was going to die. 

But then his dream came flooding back. Well, not quite a dream. A nightmare. 

It was about a boy. He didn’t know this boy, but he felt like he did. He had thick glasses and untamed hair; he wore dirty jeans and a graphic t-shirt. 

At first, they were talking. They sat on a curb, the conversation going absolutely nowhere. As they spoke, Eddie could feel the hair on his neck stand up as if he was being watched. He spun around to search for a pair of unwanted eyes, but was met with the interior of a tunnel. He looked around, and realized he was in the sewers. 

The sewers. 

Why is that familiar?

The boy was gone. It was just Eddie, disgusted by the smelly water that splashed by his ankles. So he ran, all the way down the tunnel before he was met with a room that was huge. A tall pile of junk sat in the middle, untouched. 

His instincts told him to look behind the pile. If this were reality, Eddie never would’ve walked behind the pile. But he was older, wiser even. 

His heart started to beat faster as he slowly approached the pile, it beat so fast and loud he couldn’t hear his feet touch the ground anymore. 

Something about this situation stuck out to him. He definitely felt older, but his arm bore the same cast he had when he was thirteen. Is he thirteen?

No, he’s twenty and he’s been in college for two years now. Why does he feel like he’s thirteen?

Eddie finally made it to behind the pile, and found the boy from earlier. His clothes were even more torn now, and his glasses looked wonky. 

Their exact conversation wasn’t very clear, but Eddie remembers feeling sad. He remembers feeling grief and loss for an unknown person, yet he was fearful and anxious. 

Up to this point, Eddie wouldn’t classify this dream as a nightmare, or even remarkable. But after they finished talking, they kissed. 

The other boy leaned it first for Eddie to meet him halfway. It wasn’t a magical kiss by any means, but it was enough for him to feel satisfied, for him to feel like kissing another boy was okay. 

But then he awoke, and remembered kissing the boy. 

Jesus, did Eddie want to kiss that boy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is short but i felt like writing something :p


End file.
